Earth X Vol 1 6
** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Villains: * * The Skull's Forces ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Locations: * (Reality) ** *** **** **** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * The cover to this issue features Mr. S (Scott Summers) and his team of X-Men. The members include: , , , Charmer and Mermaid. All the members of the X-Men pictured here were members of Daredevil's circus troupe that first appeared in Earth X #2. * Page 2-3: The first two panels show the early life of Magneto (Magnus, Uncanny X-Men #1) which were first told in Classic X-Men #12. Panel 3 shows Magneto and Professor Xavier's first meeting as chronicled in Uncanny X-Men #161, in which the two defended Gabrielle Haller from Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker and his Hydra organization post-World War 2. In the center of this two page spread is a picture of Magneto's trademark helmet (first worn Uncanny X-Men #1) and Professor X (Charles Xavier) as he first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #1. Panel 1 on page 3 shows the original X-Men team as they appeared in Uncanny X-Men #1 pictured here (From left to right top to bottom) as Angel (Warren Worthington III), Iceman (Bobby Drake), Beast (Hank McCoy), Cyclops (Scott Summers), and Marvel Girl (Jean Grey). In panel 2 on page 3 we see the original Brotherhood of Evil Mutants as they first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #4, they are (from left to right top to bottom) Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde), Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff), Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) and Toad (Mortimer Toynbee.) * Page 4-5: Panel 1 shows Cyclops and Marvel Girl, the uniforms they are wearing in this panel were first worn in Uncanny X-Men #39 (awarded to the them by Professor Xavier after their defeat of Factor Three and the Mutant Master), behind them is Wolverine circa Giant-Sized X-Men #1 (this is a bit of a continuity glitch as Cyclops had to change his visor in Giant-Sized X-Men #1 and Wolverine did not meet Jean Grey or form the love triangle between the three until Uncanny X-Men #98.) Panel 2 shows the building of the Sentinels giant robots originally created by Bolivar Trask to destroy mutants, the first series of Sentinels first clashed with the X-Men in Uncanny X-Men #14. In the center of the page is a number of members of the X-Men and New Mutants teams circa the late 70's early 80's during Chris Claremonts run on both Uncanny X-Men & The New Mutants other than characters obscured by shadow appearing on this page (From left to right, back to front) are: Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner, Giant Sized X-Men #1) mutant teleporter, Wolverine (James Howlett, Incredible Hulk #181 joined the X-Men in Giant-Sized X-Men #1), Colossus (Piotr Rasputin, Giant Sized X-Men #1), Phoenix (A cosmic entity posing as Jean Grey, first appearance Uncanny X-Men #101), Thunderbird (John Proudstar, Giant Sized X-Men #1), Psyche (Danielle Moonstar, New Mutants Graphic Novel), Sunspot (Robert DaCosta, New Mutants Graphic Novel), Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida, Uncanny X-Men #64 joined the X-Men in Giant-Sized X-Men #1 but left after his first mission), Wolfsbaine (Rahne Sinclare, New Mutants Graphic Novel), Cannonball (Sam Gurthie, New Mutants Graphic Novel), Storm (Ororo Munroe, Giant Sized X-Men #1), Banshee (Sean Cassidy, Uncanny X-Men #28), Havok (Alex Summers, Uncanny X-Men #54) and Cyclops (Uncanny X-Men #1.) Wolverine, Colossus, Thunderbird, Sunfire, Storm, Havok and Cyclops are all wearing costumes circa Giant-Sized X-Men #1. Phoenix is wearing her original costume circa Uncanny X-Men #101. Psyche, Cannonball, Wolfsbaine, and Cannonball are all wearing their costumes circa New Mutants #1. * Page 6: Reed Richards appears in front of Xaviers School for the Gifted Youngsters (aka the X-Mansion), headquarters of the X-Men. It was first seen in Uncanny X-Men #1. It's located at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Westchester County in New York. * Page 7: Panel 1, Reed is walking through a Danger Room sequence, the Danger Room was a room in the X-Mansion that the X-Men used to hone their abilities it first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #1. The sequence in this panel shows the Sentinels fighting Banshee, Cyclops, Wolverine (in his brown costume he began wearing Circa Uncanny X-Men #139), Nightcrawler and Colossus. * Page 8: Panel 2 Reed is pulling down the helmet to Xavier's Ceribro machine. Ceribro was a computer that aided Xavier in finding mutants. It first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #7. * Page 13: Panel 1, The Realm of the Dead that Bruce Banner is asking Clea to give them passage is the afterlife of the Marvel universe it not to be confused with Hel, which Thor mentions in the same panel. Hel is a realm of the Asgardian realm of Asgard which houses the souls of their dead (except for heroes who's souls rest in the realm of Valhalla.) * Page 14: Pictured first time in Earth X in panel 3 is Norman Osborn. The chest plate on Tony Stark is reminiscent of the original one he built to keep shrapnel from reaching his heart back in Tales of Suspense #39. * Page 15: Panel 2 shows a number of Iron Man armors that Tony Stark has worn over the years. Picture here (left to right) are the "Rivet Head" helmet first seen in Tales of Suspense #54, his original armor which he first dawned in Tales of Suspense #39, His first red and yellow armor that he dawned in Tales of Suspense #48, and his "classic" and long worn red and yellow armor first seen in Tales of Suspense #85. * Page 17: in the first panel Scott says "Your attention please. Class is now in session. Tardiness will be Punished" which is similar to the first words spoken by Professor Xavier in Uncanny X-Men #1 to summon the original X-Men for the first time. * Page 18: Panel 4 being called professor by Charmer reminds him of Professor Xavier his former teacher. Scott takes up the moniker Mr. S at this point. Xavier himself went by the codename Professor X. * Page 19: Panel 3 "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility" is the phrase often used by Peter's uncle Ben and used as the moral lesson as to why Peter became Spider-Man, it was first said however in the closing narrative of Amazing Fantasy #15 long before Uncle Ben was quoted as saying it. In other panels on this page Venom and Peter are arguing about letting a burglar go. This is in reference to Amazing Fantasy #15 again, in which Peter, just having became Spider-Man and was using his powers to seek fame refused to help a guard catch a burglar, this burglar eventually ended up shooting his Uncle Ben. * Page 20: Of the named characters on this page (from left to right top to bottom) we see, Jade Dragon, Sunspot, Redwing, Namor and Iron Maiden. * Page 21: The quote here is by C.S. Lewis (1898-1963) an Irish author and scholar most known for his work "The Chronicles of Narnia" This quote hoever is from "Till We Have Faces" his final novel (first published in 1956) which was his retelling of the story of Cupid and Psyche. * The Appendix to this chapter mentions the following characters: Iceman and Angel were both original members of the X-Men (See above); Magneto was of course the X-Men's first foe, the Savage Land mentioned in this paragraph refers to a pre-historic rain forest located on the South Pole, it first appeared in Marvel Mystery Comics #22, Toad was one of Magneto's first Brotherhood members who served as a mere lackey. Mentions of Magneto being a slave to the Toad is a bit of a continuity glitch in the Earth X story line, as in Universe X it is stated that the repolarization of the planet caused Magneto and Toad to switch roles, at this point in the series this hasn't happened yet. Banshee joined the X-Men in Giant-Sized X-Men #1, Black Tom Cassidy is his brother, and evil mutant who first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #99. Multiple Man first appeared in Giant-Sized Fantastic Four #4, he was never officially a member of the X-Men but worked on Muir Island before joining X-Factor. Nightcrawler joined the X-Men in Giant-Sized X-Men #1. Gambit (Remy LeBeau) was a New Orleans thief who first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #266, Rouge (Anne Marie) first in Avengers Annual #10 and joined the X-Men in Uncanny X-Men #171 couldn't control her powers that caused her to absorb the minds and powers of other; Dazzler (Allison Blare) mutant Disco singer with light powers first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #130, she didn't actually join the X-Men until Uncanny X-Men #214. Longshot was created by Mojo as prime entertainment to the dimension of Spineless ones, he had incredibly good luck, he first appeared in Longshot #1 but didn't join the X-Men until Uncanny X-Men Annual #10. Kitty Pride (aka Shadow Cat) was a mutant phaser who first appeared in Uncanncy X-Men #130 but didn't join the team until Uncanny X-Men #139. Cable (Nathan Summers) was the son of Cyclops and Madelyn Pryor (First seen in Uncanny X-Men #201) who was infected with a technorganic virus by Apocalypse and was taken to the future where he grew up, he eventually returned to the present as a mercenary in New Mutants #86. Nate Grey (Aka "X-Man") is from Earth-295 ("Age of Apocalypse") a divergant reality where Charles Xavier was killed as a young man and Magneto formed the X-Men, he was created by Mr. Sinister out of DNA taken from Cyclops and Jean Grey and was to become a weapon to stop Apocalypse, Nate escaped to Earth-616 in X-Men: Omega, and never officially joined the X-Men but fought along side them many times. The mention of Nate becoming Stryfe is a reference to a clone of Cable made in the future, Stryfe first appeared in New Mutants #87. Madelyn Pryor was a clone created by Mr. Sinister to mate with Cyclops, she first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #168. | Recommended = | Links = }}